Japan and the Anime Dream Boat
by After Hours
Summary: Why isn't 'crack' a genre? This is crack. Anywho Basiclly Japan watches people's dreams for anime plot ideas. Meaning I get the excuse to stick Hetalia folk in different animes. I consider requests :3 HK is the sexy helper-dude. Just saying.
1. Chapter 1

**Japan and the Anime Dream Boat**

Japan puttered about nervously as he watched his "younger brother's" feet sticking out from under the contraption.

"I don't know, maybe this wasn't such a good idea…" Japan said for the sixth time in the past half hour. Hong Kong finally wriggled out from under the machine and smirked.

"So…" the Chinese boy teased, "You DON'T want me to fire this up and get the show- or should I say- shows on the road?"

Japan hesitated, "It would be an invasion of privacy."

"They'd have to volunteer first, and know what they'll be faced with."

"What if no one wants to?"

"Half of Europe, all of Asia, and the North American brothers have all expressed interest."

"…do they know what it's for?"

"No. Only what it does. Want to run a quick test?"

"A-alright."

Hong Kong crossed the lab and shut the lights off, making the room go from glowing and white to dark and eerie. He approached the computer and began booting up the program. The computer hummed a bit, then the U-Boat it was attached to began to glow and rattle a bit. The screen on the opposite side lite up and showed two pictures. One was the inside of the boat, filled with blankets and pillows from China. The other was a hauntingly blank screen. Hong Kong steeped behind Japan and whispered teasing, "Care to the first ones?"

"N-no!" Japan jumped. "It has to be tested with just one person first. Then maybe…" Hong Kong chuckled darkly.

"Ni-hon, only someone as dark and twisted as you would come up with something like this. Who else would think to make something so dirty and selfish?" Hong Kong scoffed. "A machine that turns people's dreams into anime and anime plots. You must really be out of ideas."

Japan flushed nervously and turned away. "You don't understand anime is starting to become popular in more countries. I need more inspiration!"

A knock was heard from the door. Hong Kong smirked again, "My, my, it looks like inspiration is here."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **This shall be the one. The best one. Mkay I have ideas for the first few chapters but I need ideas from you folks okay? Chapters will start IN THE DREAMS and progress to the character waking up in Japan's crazy ass U-Boat. That might get confusing so sorry in advance.

Okay home dizzles, which characters do you want to see in which animes with each other? Lemme knowwwww.


	2. Love Note Part One

**A/N: **What , what, what am I doing? *sassy gay author* Not really, but that would be fun. Like I've mention, chapters start in the dream and end in the lab. Bare with me okay?

* * *

><p><strong>Love Note Part One<strong>

Francis stared blankly out the window as Ludwig continued to ramble on about sales and prices. It was a cloudy day, and there was no doubt it was going to rain. It rained every time he was in London.

As if Mother Nature had read his mind, the rain started up quite suddenly. Francis watched as a young couple squealed and ran for cover. They made it under the cover of a little coffee shop, but not without getting completely drenched. The young lady appeared to be whining about her hair to her partner, who was ignoring her in favor of the woman behind the counter. That women behind the counter in turn was flirting relentlessly with the women in front of her, who obviously her wanted her coffee and vegan doughnut so she could leave.

"Everyone wants what they can't have." Francis mused aloud.

Ludwig frowned, "Did you have something to add, Mr. Bonnefoy?"

"No, no" Francis assured, "Just that the new 'product' you and your boyfriend came up with is selling quite well in my home country. Job well done." He finished he sentence with a wink, making the German man flush.

"Mmmm." A tan man across the table hummed in agreement, giving the president a thumbs up. The Greek man was always sleeping. So many people in this company had strange quirks, but that's what you get when you work at an international sex toy and condom company.

"Are you referring to our newest project?" a man interrupted, getting everyone focused and back on topic.

Francis sighed looking back out the window. He watched with disinterest as the others continued. The French sales were important, but Francis could only give them numbers. He couldn't say exactly what people in his country would like for sure. He had made his own guesses from time to time, but they were never spot on. He was much better when it came to love. For example, the Greek man and Japanese man don't talk, but if they did he knew they would fall madly in love. It's the same with several of his other coworkers. Hell, he could put together people walking down the street who probably will never even glance at each other. He would give advice, but who would listen to a French, sex toy company employee about love and fate?

His eyes wandered a bit when something stopped them. It looked like someone from the one of the stories above had thrown it out the window. It was something small and black falling quickly to the ground. When it dropped, no one seemed to notice it or care. They just kept walking on. Francis peered out the window trying to make out the object. It looked like a book…a small black book. He rose swiftly to his feet at the idea. _Someone's little black book. _Being a huge fan of love and sex he knew he had to grab it so no one else would read it. He turned his head to Ludwig and hastily said, "I think it's time we take a break. What do you say?"

The man blinked a bit taken back before announcing, "There will be a twenty minute break, than straight back here." Everyone shuffled slowly out of their seats while stretching as Francis swiftly left the room. On his way out he casually suggested to Kiku, "You should start comparing sales with everyone, starting with Heracles." He didn't stay to watch the two fall for each other though; he had more important things to take care of.

The French man pulled up his hood and hurried quickly through the rain, hoping the book was still there and not too damaged. Surprising, it was still lying in the middle of the walk way. No one seemed to notice it yet no one stepped on. Francis crinkled his nose at the thought that London was so dirty that no one ever noticed trash or personal belongings all over the street. He had an unnatural distaste for everything British. It was unintentional really. He just couldn't help but hate the country.

He walked over and picked up the book casually, as if it belonged to him and he just happened to throw it into the street. He tucked it carefully into his coat while he hurried back to the hotel the sales conference was at. Once inside the elevator, he pressed the top floor button and pulled the book back out to observe the damage.

Strangely, it wasn't a book, but a note book.

On the front in English were two simple words: Love Note. Francis opened the notebook curiously and began to read the first few pages.

**How to Use I**

**1. The humans whose names are written in this note shall fall in love. **

**2. This note will not take effect unless the writer has the people's faces in their mind when writing their names. Therefore, people sharing the same name will not be affected. **

**3. If the fate of love is written within the next 40 seconds of writing the people's name, it will happen. **

**4. If the fate of love is not specified, the people will simply trip into each other's arms. **

**5. After writing the fate of love, details of the relationship should be written in the next 6 minutes and 40 seconds.**

Francis raised his eyebrows with curiosity. Was this thing real? He hastily pressed the button for the meeting floor instead, deciding to run a quick test.

He looked into the room and as he expected, Heracles and Kiku were still not talking yet. He walked over to his seat and casually opened the notebook. He wrote out in smooth flowy hand writing:

Heracles Karpusi and Honda Kiku

He closed the book and pretended to stare out the window again. He carefully kept an eye on his wristwatch and the two supposedly soon to be lovers.

3…2…1…0

Nothing. Hmph.

Just as that thought crossed Francis's mind, Kiku suddenly tripped over a stray briefcase. Moving faster than he had ever seen the Greek move before, Heracles stood and caught Kiku before he could hit the ground. For a moment, in seemed as though everything was sparkly and in slow motion. They looked deep into each other's eyes when Heracles asked:

"You have a cat?"

"I…um…" Kiku wiggled a bit trying to get out of the man's grasp, but failed. "Y-yes. I do. How did you…?"

Heracles reached out and grabbed a single strand of cat fur off Kiku's suit. It was orange. Kiku flushed with embarrassment while Heracles flushed with joy. He liked orange cats. A lot.

"What's its name?" The Greek man inquired, finally letting go.

"Mira…because she would always play with her reflection in the mirror…" Kiku felt strangely sad that he wasn't being held anymore.

"Can I meet her? We still have ten minutes." Heracles smiled softly but genuinely. He had a faint flush from the joy of being able to see a kitty. Kiku couldn't say no.

Francis smiled to himself as he watched the two leave. He opened the note book once more and began to read the rest of the introduction.

**How to Use II**

**1. The notebook shall become the property of the human world, once it touches the ground of (arrives in) the human world. **

**2. The owner of the note can recognize the image and voice of the original owner, i.e. a god of love/cupid. **

**3. The human who uses the notebook can never fall in love. **

Francis felt a bit sick at that last one. He should have read the rest of the introduction before he aimlessly started making people fall in love…

* * *

><p>France awoke suddenly with a gasp as the screen went blank. His breathing was deep and irregular. He slowly calmed himself down.<p>

"Is this how you wake up every time?" a voice inquired gently. France nodded.

"I never remember what my dream was, but I wake up feeling worse and worse for a about week. Then on the last day I sleep soundly. After that it always starts back up though. I heard about your machine and thought you could tell me what my dream was." France looked so small and upset in that moment, Kiku almost told him when-

"We need to see all of your dreams first. Then we can let you know what's happening." Hong Kong said in his usual monotone manner he tended to have around other countries. He turned off the dream boat and flipped the lights on.

"Enjoy your day in my city, and then come back tonight so we can see your dreams again. By the end of the week the mystery shall be solved."

France nodded, climbing out of the U-boat carefully. He left without another word, leaving the two Asians alone.

"So," Hong Kong started, turning on Japan, "You have the shamelessness to come into me and plant this big dangerous machine and then go off and be in love with Greece."

Japan looked confused, "That was just a dream Hong Kong. You know I don't have a lover."

Hong Kong still seemed upset about something, but ignored Japan and began to take notes on the first dream as he re-watched it. Japan sighed and began to draw out a plot and main characters. He frowned to himself as he looked at the title. "Love Note" sounded like a shojo in a school for musicly gifted sixteen year olds…he'd have to work on the title more later.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Comments? Concerns? Reviews? Also to the two people who have prolly read this, do you want more Love Note next chapter, or another plot to start while France is out and about? LET ME KNOW OTHERWISE I WILL DECIDE BY MYSELF...


End file.
